wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChibiPotatoes
Hello Hey Chibi, I'll see what I have, image-wise. My main computer is currently down, but I did find some low-res images online. I'll use these to make you some better images. I was never totally happy with how the Primaris turned out. The next iteration will be much better. By all means, we'd be more than happy to host you over here on the Homebrew. Your more than welcome to migrate your articles over here. Our only caveat..make sure you leave the Delete tag on your articles after you transfer them here. That way we avoid any legal entanglements with the Wikia Community and the 'self-plagiarism' rules. Yeah, like you, I felt it was time to hit the ol' dusty trail. I wish you the best of luck in your private endeavours with your friends. Hope you have fun doing it! Good luck! I'll get to work on those images for you tomorrow. Take care..hope to see you around here more often. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:32, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Greetings once again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Don't Forget Hey bud, I migrated all your articles over here. Don't forget, please go back to the fanon and leave delete tags on all your articles to request they be removed. Paste the following code at the top your pages: I would do it, but that would just cause more unnecessary drama. Try to do this A.S.A.P. (As soon as possible). Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 05:32, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Canon Policy Hey Alex, In regards to the canon-requirements on this wiki, as far as staying within the realms of canon lore, we also take a strong stance. However, if you want stretch the lore a bit and expand upon it, we have an EU (Expanded Universe) tag, for those kind of articles. For those who really want to stretch the canon-lore beyond the breaking point and created something wholly unique, we have an AU (Alternate Universe) tag. For the most part, the latter tag is usually reserved for those who wish to do a community project, where the events that we all know, have completely changed (Similar to DC Comics 'Elseworlds' and Marvel's 'What If?' comics). For a more detailed explanation, please refer to our canon policy at the link below: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Canon_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Canon Policy] If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:01, May 24, 2018 (UTC)